The present invention relates generally to an apparatus, system, and method of detecting a target substance, i.e., an analyte, such as a gas, in a local environment. More particularly, the invention is such a system, apparatus, and method that employs or incorporates pyroelectric or piezoelectric technology.
It is often desirable, advantageous, or simply necessary to monitor the environment around a work place, home or other sites. For example, in many industrial environments, hazards may exist in the form of toxic, carcinogen, flammable, corrosive chemicals and harmful, radiochemical and biological materials. This is especially a concern when the harmful chemicals or substances are not readily detectable, e.g., odorless or invisible to the human senses. These environments may be constantly monitored by safety personnel equipped with portable testing equipment, including gas detectors, other instruments, water kits, radiation detectors, other instruments for detecting biological materials and other harmful chemicals and contaminants. Alternatively, personnel may be required to wear or carry field detection devices, such as badges, that provide an observable alarm when certain levels of the harmful chemicals are detected. In addition, monitoring equipment may be permanently placed at strategic locations to alert personnel of dangerous conditions, or the presence of pollutants and contaminants.
The present invention is related to systems, apparatus and methods described in U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/306,469, filed Jul. 18, 2001, International Application PCT/US02/23309 filed Jul. 18, 2002, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/475,157, filed Oct. 15, 2003. Each of these applications is hereby incorporated by reference and made a part of the present disclosure for background purposes. The above-described applications are just some of the applications in which the present invention and its various aspects may be suited for use. It should be understood, however, that terms used to describe the present invention and certain embodiments and aspects of the present invention are adequately defined and explained herein and may possibly deviate or expand, by Applicants' choice, from earlier definitions and explanations for purposes relevant to only to the present description (and thus, should not impact any reading and/or interpretation of these earlier filed applications).